Escape
by Sad Truth
Summary: AU: Kaname is a human boy who knew nothing about vampires until he met Yuuki Kuran, a pureblood princess. Kaname, living with an abusive "grandmother" and Yuuki, the pureblood princess with a troubled life.


Uwah! I really shouldn't write a new Vampire Knight fanfic when I have two others... But, the idea seemed so good...

disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Matsuri Hino does.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He watched her as her grey hair fell on her wrinkled face. Her legs dangling from the rocking chair. She was snoozing. Quickly, Kaname picked up the remnants of her noodles and threw it out. He gathered the plates and quietly place them down the kitchen sink. A fork, Kaname thought. Near the woman's feet was the silver fork. Suddenly, he heard a groan from the woman.

"A-ah..." The voice was muffled, her eyes still closed. Kaname sighed in relieve and crept over to her, and was about to snatch it when he felt her stirred. Her lazy eyes opened and Kaname felt a chill run down his spine. He remained frozen there as his grandmother knitted her eyebrows together. She looked down and he could have sworn he hear her snort.

"What are you doing, boy?" She questioned, "huh?" Her lavender eyes scanned the table, "Where's my food?"

Quickly getting up, Kaname replied, "I thought you weren't planning on finishing it."

His grandmother slammed her fist on the table, making Kaname shudder once more. "You... Did I said I'm not going to eat it?"

"No."

"Then? What made you assume I didn't want to eat it?" His wicked grandmother interrogated, "You plan to sneak food when I'm asleep, right? Huh? Well..."

Kaname immediately shook his head, all he wanted was a compliment from his grandmother when she saw that he cleaned everything up.

"No dinner for you tonight." She smirked, and gave Kaname a nasty look. Her blue eyes didn't miss Kaname's fisted hands. "Eh? Angry?" She continued teasing.

Kaname scrunched his toes together, knowing she couldn't possibly see that. "No."

"No what?" The old woman snickered, grabbing his chin, "No what?" She repeated.

"No, grandmother."

"That's better."

Kaname didn't want to call her his grandmother, because she wasn't. In fact, they were no way near related.

_ The feel of the rain on his bare skin was painful. The large raindrops stung his bare hands and feet. He was just a young boy, more specifically, four years old. He had no idea how he ended up on the street, all he remembered was the mocking laughter of people as they cruelly watched him suffer. No one bothered to at least give him a worried look. _

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ His eyes remained staring at the floor. They're probably not talking to me, he thought. _

_ "Um...Are you alright?" It was that soft voice again, he felt a soft pat on his shoulder. Only then, did he bother to look up. _

_ His eyes fell on a woman, smiling gently at him. A hood covering her face. He can see her silver braided hair. She extended her hand, "Here."_

_ Slowly, the boy touched her palm with his shaky hands._

_ "Your name?" _

_ He wanted to say something, but his mouth wouldn't open. All he did was look at her with his pleading eyes. She smiled once more at him, "I see... Then, I shall name you Kaname, after my hometown."_

_ Kaname? What a wonderful name._

_ •_

"What are you doing, Nao?" Kaname looked up and saw a rather old woman screaming at them. Her eyes furious and glaring at Kaname.

_ "I'm sorry, mother. He was suffering, I just couldn't leave him there..." Nao said. Her voice was strong._

_ "What are we going to do with him?" The old woman's voice was a bit softer this time, but Kaname can still find the disgust she held._

_ "I'll take care of him."_

That was the beginning of all for Kaname. The old woman hated him, that was certain. Ever since Nao died, he had greatly suffered from his 'grandmother's' abuse.

•

He walked out the house, closing the door behind him, and hearing the chuckling of the woman.

The sun was setting, brushing an astonishing hue of yellow and orange over the horizon. Quietly, Kaname sat down on the rocky ground. His eyes staring at the old hut he shared with the woman.

He longed to run away from this place, but he didn't. Maybe it was because he knew that even if he did, nobody will take care of him. And life would probably be even harsher than now.

Clearing his head, Kaname looked straight ahead. His long brown hair fell over his eyes. He didn't try to brush them away. His palms covered his kneecaps.

His stomach growled.

"Maybe I should have stolen some food from her..." Kaname muttered, sighing in disappointment.

•

She was a pureblood princess. Born to be above others. Born to be served and to live a life where she would never suffer, right?

That was the belief commoners held. They thought, a pureblood like her has only the best of the best.

She scoffed at their foolishness. Never once has she thought her life was easy and fun.

Ever since her birth, because she was a pureblood, she wasn't allowed to talk with commoners, or others who were 'lower' than her.

Her life, at least in her perspective, was lonely.

•

"Yuuki-sama!" A cheerful voice called her name. Yuuki rolled her eyes, realizing who it was. Turning around, she said, "Takuma."

"Yuuki-samaaaa!" He ran, finally catching up to her. "Yuuki-sama!" He panted, wiping the sweat of his forehead. "I g-got you at last!"

Yuuki was not amused, "and?" She responded, "what did you need me for?"

Takuma grinned, opening his mouth. Yuuki can see his sharp pairs of fangs. "Juuri-sama asked me to find you."

Yuuki raised an eyebrow. He mother needed her? That was rare. Most of the time, it was herself who needed her mother.

"Okaasama?" The pureblood princess fidgeted nervously, "what do she need me for?"

Takuma shrugged, "she didn't say." He scratched his head, messing up his neatly combed blond hair.

"Alright. Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Takuma looked at her worriedly, "Juuri-sama needs you there now."

She gazed at his green eyes, making Takuma blushed. "What?"

"Nothing..." Yuuki turned around, "Come on, Takuma. We are going."

"Wait Yuuki-sama!" Takuma hurried, "It's faster that way!" He pointed to the direction opposite to them.

Yuuki frowned, she didn't like people telling her what to do. "We're going this way." She decided.

•

She turned the doorknob, opening the door. Yuuki saw her mother sitting on a couch, sipping tea. She shoo-ed Takuma away, "Stand here and wait for me." She whispered. Takuma obeyed.

"Yuuki." Juuri glance up at her daughter, "Come here."

Closing the door, she walked over to her ethereal mother. "Mother? You need me?"

Juuri placed down her tea, and crossed her legs. "Yes. I have to tell you something important."

Her daughter nodded and stared at Juuri as she placed down a photo of someone. Pointing at it, "Do you know who she is?"

Yuuki's eyes roamed the photo. The person in the photo had the most bluest eyes she ever seen, and long blond hair. Yuuki gasped slightly, "isn't this the pureblood Shirabuki Sara?"

Her mother placed a hand over Yuuki's, "Yuuki, she wishes to meet you."

Yuuki's eyes widened. This is definitely a serious thing.

Shirabuki Sara was one of the original vampires, even older than her own parents. If someone so powerful wishes to meet her, there was definitely something strange.

"And, when?"

"Two weeks from now," Juuri sighed. "She's no good.."

Yuuki nodded, "I know mother."

"Yuuki! There's more!" Juuri nervously said, "She's hosting a ball in two weeks, she expects you to go!"

Yuuki paused, a ball? Didn't her mother know how much she hated balls?

Scowling at Juuri, Yuuki responded, "Why didn't you decline her offer?"

"We did, me and your father! But the pureblood is as stubborn as... whatever! She expects you to go! If you don't, you'll never know what she'll do."

"Yes, mother." Yuuki swallowed, "Bye."

Without turning around, Yuuki closed the door. Her eyes turn to Takuma as he smiled at her, "so, what happened?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Eh? Come on!"

Yuuki ignored his curiosity. "I'm going out."

"Eh? I'll go with you!"

"No, stay here. I want to be alone."

•

Kaname hugged himself tighter as his stomach continued to growl, he can hear the munching sounds of his grandmother. Eventually, sounds of footsteps filled his ears.

"Come in, boy."

It occur to Kaname that she never knew his name.

He obeyed without hesitation and walked in, standing there.

His grandmother eyed his flat stomach, her eyes glinting with amusement. "Ai ay..."

Kaname's eyes narrowed at the old woman. He pinched his lips together, trying his hardest to refrain from attacking her.

"Are you hungry?" She cooed, Kaname felt his insides turning from disgust. He knew better than to lie, he nodded.

"Oh too bad! There's no more food.."

His grandmother peered out the window, and gave a nasty chuckle. She, hurried over to the corner of the small house and pulled out the basket.

"Here, hold this, boy." She slipped into her wallet and pull out two silver coins. "Go to the market, and get me some figs."

"How much?"

"As much as these can afford! Now hurry, boy."

She pushed Kaname out, ignoring the fact that he was wearing a thin shirt. Shoving the basket and coins into Kaname's hands, she waved at him. "Go, go!"

Kaname felt goosebumps on his skin, it was much colder than before. The wind blew at him. He gripped the basket tightly and marched down the road.

"Go, go!" The loud command can still be heard. Then there was a loud slam.

To be honest, Kaname was surprised at how energetic the old woman was, regardless of her age.

But, he pushed the thoughts out of his head and continue walking.

_ How long has it been since she died?_

He felt tears stung his eyes as he remembered about Nao.

_ "Come here, Kaname. You're a good boy..." She would hold him tightly against her, whispering compliments to him._

Her death shocked Kaname greatly. The reason of her death was unknown to him, and he knew that the old woman know about her death. But, he knew better than to ask her.

His reddish eyes squinted as the wind blew harshly. Kaname staggered to remain on his feet.

When the wind calm down, he ran all the way down. Still holding the two coins. Opening his eyes, Kaname gave a yelp.

Standing a few feet away from him, was two glowing eyes.

Red.

* * *

(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

I didn't think I did a good job with this... BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL DO A GOOD JOB! XD

Read and Review.


End file.
